hot chocolate
by sandystar2k
Summary: Does he know, does she know. well they find out? He don't want to see her upset, so he take her on some adventures before he leaves numbah 1,Nigel.U/numbah 5,Abby.
1. Hot chocolate

i don't own K.N.D, i just love the show

* * *

It was a very chilly February evening and the tree house was completely empty, so it was to them selves. Just out side looking though the window she can see that it was snow on the ground, which reminded her of melted marshmallows . The both of them loved the snow but the only thing to it was that it wasn't snow, it was actuality ice. The snow turned to ice since it was freezing cold out side.

No one can have fun in ice. They both thought in agreement.

She was sitting there happy with a lively smile on her face but still she was hurting inside at the fact (not the ice). The fact that he was going away, not far away but away. He was still on earth but he was going to England for the rest of the year until October and it was only February . Numbah five, known as Abby was very upset but didn't want to tell Numbah one, known as Nigel.

(both kids was in T.N.D but was under cover spies for K.N.D)

He knew her like a book he read three times and knew that she was very gloomy in side.

Tonight was their night, she brought the movie and Nigel brought the popcorn, along with the hot chocolate. She looked at him with a phony smile but sadden eyes.

He put down his hot chocolate and asked her if she can do the same. She did so and a hug smacked her softly as tears came down her eyes. She hugged him even harder than before and still hugging him tightly, he proposed something to her.

He said that: _please don't be so sad numbah five, it's not going to be that long. you know what, for the last couple of days, we could spend as many adventures as you would like._

She still hugging him , tears down her eyes ,she wasn't responding and he found out she was sleeping, he always knew that she wasn't that type of person to stay up late. She was sleeping in his arms. He got up and tried not to wake her. He got a cover so that she wouldn't become chilly.

He wrote down his the last part of his statement and put it next to the lamp, where her cup of warm chocolate was at.

He kissed her good night on the cheek, thinking what he just did and wondering if she had the same feelings for him. That's what he thought about all night.

* * *

please be kind i really would like to see some reviews read and review 


	2. what happen?

i own nothing of K.N.D, i just love the show

* * *

When numbah five woke up that morning on the lumpy couch, where she was left alone. No one there including her hot chocolate, which was probably cold like last night. But she looked around and there was no numbah one. But there was a paper that was folded, but was folded like note. which said:

_for the last couple of days, we could spend as many adventures as you would like.  
_

_from Nigel_

She took her hat from off from the couch and then placed it on her head and smiled, bring her hat down to cover her eyes. A sweet smile that gave her thoughts about the letter.

_Nigel's room_

as numbah one looked up, he saw all of his computers greeting him, saying good morning with there white screens. he got up and looked at his glasses which was on his coffee table. on his coffee table he saw a picture of him and his best friend at the age of ten. the picture was just them at summer camp, while they was roasting marshmallows, this was token by numbah three who loved taking pictures of people, she didn't want to forget any one at that camp, so she took multiple pictures of every one , so that no one can forget.

he rubbed his head, and went to the bath room to brush his teeth, he took some time doing this since he was thinking about Abby and heard a knock on his door.

_numbah one? can numbah five come in_

yes

_numbah five want to know what just happened last night?_

well...

last night...

you didn't say any thing so i put you down on the couch because you fell a sleep. so what i did was write you a letter because i thought that i wasn't going to see you today because, well, i don't, know, why i thought that, as he said that a small blush came over his cheeks for his babbling . then after that, well than i said good night to you.

but before i let you down on the couch i asked you if you would like to go on adventures 

_well numbah one, is that question still in mind _

yeah_  
_

_ okay numbah one, you know where numbah five want to go to._

where

_well numbah five would like to go to Hawaii to surf the waves_

Numbah five knew that numbah one hated the beach. He always hated it, it was probably because of his butt picture that the delight kids from down the lane took. She was actually surprised that he hasn't gotten over that.

She looked at his face and saw how cheerless it was, so she said

_You know what numbah five change her mind lets go to New York_

No, numbah five if you want to go to Hawaii and surf, than you want to surf and we'll go to Hawaii. And if you want to go to New York, then we'll go to New York too.

Numbah five look at him over joyed, and started to walk towards him. When she got close to him she hugged him with a thankful hug.

and whispered in to his ear:

_Thank you_

**_

* * *

_**okay, please read more, and review, also read forgive me, if you like this one. **don't be a bitch and not review, please review!**_  
_


	3. day one

i love the show, i don't own any thing of k.n.d **please read more and review

* * *

**

Later on that day, numbah one announced that he and numbah five was going on vacation. And that numbah eighty-six was in charge until numbah five returned (she was now a part of sector v of T.N.D). Numbah eighty-six jumped as if she was ecstatic at the idea(which she was), she knew that she was more responsible than numbahs two, three, five rolled her eyes at numbah eighty-six since she was acting like numbah three .

they said their goodbyes and went up to the garage. they needed a car/plane to get to their adventures.

First they went to Hawaii, they didn't have a lot of cash so when they got there they met sector H. They all had tans and some had sun glasses. Sector H was happy enough to have guesses.

There was only four kids in Sector H. There was Bugs(numbah 360),who was tall but chubby, he had a deep orange ragged hair and rectangular glasses, along with that he was the team leader/heath aid , Timmy(numbah 420) was short, he had short blond hair( a reminder of numbah four at the age of ten,but tanned), he was also smart, Numbah 420 was second in command, Ashley(numbah180) was dark drown and was slim, she always wore rings on her face, she was the technician too, she was super smart ,and Lily(numbah 90) was a little pale, she was a she love the darkness, if she had to choose to stay up day or night she would prefer night.

the both of them said their hello's and went to their rooms, they was just staying for the two days.

Abby went to her room, she was sharing it with numbah180. the door was a weird shape, numbah five have seen a lot of doors before but she never seen a door that was shaped like a gaiter . The room color was different shades of blues and purples. the floor was wooden with paint stains on it. numbah180's bed was large, and neat. it had all types of pillows on it. there was red pillows, blue pillows, and some purple pillows she had bean bag chairs and a huge tv with a play station some was small and some was larger than numbah five's head. numbah five's bed was plain, it was boring it was white.

"i didn't know what color you liked for your bed so, your going to make it your own style." said numbah 180

Nigel went to his room who he was sharing it with numbah 360. numbah 360 had a room numbah one would have never thought numbah 360 would have. when he was looking at the door he saw that it was the shape of a pine apple. when he went in the room it was a pink fantasist. the room was fussy and cute, it resided him of numbah three' s room, (she got rid of the rainbow monkeys and gave it to her younger sister)

So you like pink, numbah 360?

_"yes, i love pink, dresses up, makeup , **i even like rainbow monkeys, YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"**_poking him

No, No. okay, okay i some what like rainbow monkeys too

_"oh really, would you like it too if we started to do this?", he got two__ rainbow monkeys from a toy box and start to put their mouths together _as if they were kissing, then he start to get closer.

_ten minuets later_

when Abby walked out side on the deck with her blue and white poca-dot two piece bathing suit on and a towel when she notice numbah one in the pool at the juice bar. she waved and saw that he wasn't waving back, when she did it again and wonder, (the bar was at the end of the pool and had non alcoholic drinks .) when she swam to the end of the pool where the bar was at and she saw that he had his head on the table. and his glasses was on his head. she woke him up and saw her with a friendly smile. she got him out off the chair and dined in the water. He woke up and act as he was drowning, waving his hands along with kicking feet. she grabbed him and stand him up. making him notice the pool was only four feet tall. he was awake and now fully aware of his surroundings. he looked at her with a bush of looked at him and gave him a half smile, she then sat down and asked for two blue Hawaiis. she gave him a signal for him to sit down. he did so and she saw how down he was, she asked and he said,

_numbah 360 is the problem. he, well she_

she?

_yeah he like girly things, i don't mind that but he tried to pin he ageist the wall with two rainbow monkeys, remember those, Abby?_

yeah numbah five remember that, what happened after that, well i said that i have a girl friend.

and she's going to kick your ass if you try to kiss me. _  
_

You know that's funny Nigel, Abby mean the kid is sick for you, and who was you taking about when you said girl friend, Abby mean that Lizzy is gone.

_well, no one, _

oh(still laughing)

the drinks came and the was icy

well numbah one, Abby bet you can't drink this before Abby does!

He looked at her with a smirk and started before her,

hey! Abby said

It had to be five minutes and Nigel was half way there, when he looked over at numbah five she was done, with stained blue lips smirking at him,

_how did you do that?_

Numbah five was taught, she said with a sly look. _  
_

_no fear! how did you do that? i need to know!_

Numbah five ain't telling ya

you know what, Abby bet that you can't be her down to the beach.

* * *

_**please read more and review **  
_


	4. To the beach

I own nothing of k.n.d I just love the show!

* * *

"you know what, Abby bet that you can't be her down to the beach."

"okay, i double your bet and i am going add in your favorite if i loose."

"okay Abby takes that bet, numbah one, if numbah five looses, she''ll get your favorite drink"

"oh yeah, no cheating numbah one."

Ready...

Set...

Go...

Numbah one had rockets in his water shoes so he was closer to the beach than numbah five. since she saw the rockets, she than yelled at him, (he couldn't hear her), and than she took two of the water chairs and it transformed in to a large mooter bike. she rid down the the tree house and the hill that is was on.

As Abby rode down the hill she almost smashed in to a dog, she said sorry but she wasn't really upset because she's really a cat person, dogs wasn't her thing.

As she caught up to him, she saw Nigel in a new light, she saw how muscular he has gotten( there was really little muscles on his arms, but still there was some showing), she stared to think about him in a different way, (a good way), even though she wasn't the type of person to do so, she did, yet he turned her on a bit. she shook her head, call her self crazy and tried to focus .

she finally got in front of him, and he saw her with her tongue poking out of her mouth saying:

" **watch out numbah five's coming!** "

he tryed to speed up but she was at the beach before he can say any thing other than

"**ABBY!"**

* * *

**please review and read more=p**


	5. ABBY

I own nothing of knd I just love the show(**it rocks!)

* * *

**

**"Abby!"**

she was racing. to see would make it first.

She did it, she won, but she got hurt.

_Nigel's point of view _

Abby, Abby are you okay.(she had scratches on her hands, knees and stomach)

"Yeah Abby's okay" As she was brushing the sand off of her

Are you sure?

"well you know what going to make Numbah five feel better"

what ?

"My blue Hawaii"she said with a smirk

As she said that I hugged her because now i knew that she was fine.

_Abby_'s point of view

(why is he hugging me, like i like it but why.)

_Authors point of view_

He pulled her off the sand where her bike was destroyed. He put her arm around his neck and put one of his arms around her waste. Because his rocket shoes was still working, they flew off. Numbah one than took her to the nurse of sector H.

When they got there he regret racing with Abby , since the nurse was Bugs(numbah 360)

"hello"said numbah 360

"hey"said numbah1/5

"welcome to sector H's health center" As numbah 360 said this he was staring at numbah one

"thank you"numbah five said with a smile and and numbah one with out.

_"so, who's the patient?" patting the seat so that the patient can sit down  
_

"Abby is" she said as she sat down.

360 gave her some band-aids and told her that she was going to live, than with his pathetic self numbah 360 said_:_

_"So this is the girl friend who is going to kick my Ass, uh Nigel?__"_

"What?" he said with a dirty look.

_"you heard me, so__ this is the girl friend who is going to kick my Ass__"_

_"_i never said Abby was my girlfriend_" _

_"you never said she wasn't"  
_

"and so if she's not your girlfriend why do you call her by her real name?"

**"Because he can" **numbah five said, as she got up off of the chair and pulled numbah one with her on to the deck.

when she took him to the deck, he tried to explain but all she did was put her finger on his lips, she was put her head on his shoulder while they was leaning on the wooden railing and they was watching the firework show.

* * *

please review, and read more!


	6. good bye sicko

I own nothing of knd I just love the show**(this show is awesome)

* * *

**

when Nigel woke up he found himself in guest bed of bugs. And bugs was next to him, kissing his ear.

He got up (which woken up numbah 360) and ran to his suit case. he got his ice gun and shot it at him. Numbah 360 quickly jumped from the now frozen bed. numbah 360 pulled out his candyheart gun, which shot out candy hearts. they took this fight to the deck where the pool was at. they was just shooting at each other when numbah five came out side with a chilly gun. it was a two against one and numbah 360 took a cheep shoot. he shoot at numbah one's feet which made him fall in the pool and make him drop his weapon, 360 took his weapon and than shot at numbah five. (still in her robe and pj's) she ran on the wall and through her hat at numbah 360, and than she started to shoot him with her chilly gun. she got him

she got numbah one out of the frozen pool.

when they walked past him, numbah360 started to sing the lyrics from "_Why Don't You Love Me" by Beyonce  
_

_why don't you love me_

_tell me, baby, why don't you love me _

_when i make myself so damn easy to love_

_cof-cof_

_why don't you need me_

_tell me, baby, why don't you need me _

_when i make myself so damn easy to need_

_cof-cof_

_I got beauty, i got class_

_i got style and i got ass_

_you don't even to care to care_

when they look back at him, Numbah five shot numbah 360 with her gun and he rolled on to the frozen pool with the hole in the middle.

Numbah five got Nigel a warm blanket and a cup of hot chocolate and they said there good byes to the crew of sector H. and took their ride they took to Hawaii to new york.


	7. day three New york, New york

I own nothing of k.n.d I just love the show a lot

* * *

As they arrived in Manhattan new york, sector N.Y, they saw so many buildings and lights. there were restaurant and working centers. (time 9:00pm) . Sector N.Y was located in the middle of central park.

when they got to their tree house it was beautiful. it had different colors coming out of each windows. (there was many windows.) there was so many lights it made a message in the night sky saying

"welcome leader and second in command of sector V"

when the car/plane got to the landing area they met the crew of sector N.y, when they looked at them they was all fashionable. Their hair was done, the girls nails was did, the boys had baggie pants and one of the girls had leggings with a super long shirt with a girl's face on it while making her lips ready for blowing bubbles. the operatives in sector N.y was Niki(numbah 21) she was the team leader, she wore green lipstick and and green blush, she had ebony hair that was braided with green in it, she had light light brown skin, she was from Harlem . she also had lime green leggings along with the shirt that had a girl's face on it while making her lips ready for blowing bubbles. than there was Nova (numbah 21.5) his hair was braided too but it was four con-rolls coming down his head. his pants was hanging under is ass and he was showing his bright colored underwear. the color he was wearing was different shades of blue, both numbah 21 and 21.5 was siblings, they was actually each other twin. numbah 21.5 picked his name because he is five minutes older than numbah 21 . numbah 21.5 is actually second in command.

than there was numbah 29(Tammi), she was health aid. she was in love with the colors blue and purple. she also had a crush on numbah 21.5. she was short and skinny. she still loved rainbow monkeys(secretly), she love rock bands and she was an A student. she even had her own bunker fulled with stuff that was all about Nova. than there was Maria (numbah 31)she was born in PR but her parents move her from there and put her in spainsh harem with her cousins . she loved every thing about new york, she love the buildings, the statues, the trees, the shit the dogs left behind, she loved it all. she wore glasses, and she loved dresses, and sun glasses. she also loved cursing people out in Spanish. Lastly there was numbah 30 (Sammie), he was the technical guy. he had every thing to do with computers and stuff. he love yipper cards like numbah two, he is actually very good friends with numbah 2.

they shook every one's hands. only one how went too far was numbah 21.5, instead of shaking Numbah five's hand, (they was about the same height) he kissed her hand, all three was amazed(numbah 21,one,and five.) she look at him took a step backward, took that same hand and punched in eye. now his hazel brown eye was red, and around it was black.

she hit him so hard that he fell to the ground, Nigel shook his head up and down in a slow motion and numbah 21 was thinking that she had the right to numbah 21 didn't feel sorry for him.

Numbah 29 ran over to numbah 21.5 only because she like, she really didn't feel upset because of his pain, she was actually happy that he was hurt, she really want to get together with him. she hold him in her arms and because she had a water bottle in her bag, she pour the water from the bottle over his face so that he can wake up. she looked up at Numbah five and the same look numah three would have in her eyes ,like fire, fulled numbah 29 he did wake up she hugged him to the point where he almost choked. when she heard the noise he was making she released a little.

As numbah 29 took numbah 21.5 in to the tree house, he made a sign that said" call me"

she put her finger up saying "fuck you"

he put up his hand and put it over his mouth blowing kisses

"don't worry about him"numbah21 said as she put her arm around numbah five shoulder and neck. (they became close friends)

"hey you know what do you what to share my room?"

"yeah, thanks a ton numbah 21" Abby said

"hey where is numbah one sleeping?"

"oh he sleeping in my brother's room. come on, let me show you my room."

Numbah 21 took numbah five to her room. every thing was like a swing. the floor was a ball pit and all the furniture was like on a swing, to get some where there was like ropes .

"i' going to take one of your bags, o.k?"

numbah 5 nodded her head as of she was saying yes.

_ten minuets latter _

"wow how can you do that every day numbah 21"

"i don't know, its just a work out i guess." said numbah 21

(she on her bed and numbah five on the guest bed)

"Abby"

"yeah"

"does numbah one has a girl friend, if he does is she apart of T.N.D?"

with a smirk numbah five said"you know who likes him,(thinking about herself)?"

"who, is it you"

"no, Abby don't like Nigel!" she said blushing

"yeah right, but if it isn't you than who?"

"when we went to Hawaii, there was this guy, named bugs or numbah 360"

"i heard of him before, he's the team leader of sector H" said numbah 21

"Yeah, well, he liked Nigel, he even stared to sing "why don't you love me", by can't sing if it help his life"

"what why you ask Abby if Nigel has a boo yet."

"well he's kinda cute, but i'm not going to go for that" said numbah 21

"why"

"Cause someone who is a good friend of mine's like him and i'm loyal , i don't back stab"

"Well numbah 360 is lucky guy, since he has a friend like you " numbah five said

"Na not him, you a sista, is my friend, not a crazy fag, sista to sista, we're friends, not enemies and i'm getting you two together if it's the last thing i do." this thoughtful statement came out of numbah 21's mouth.

* * *

**please respond =)**


	8. to time square

Please be thoughtful, because i just reread this story and i have some mistakes,so please, no flames.

I don't own any thing of K.N.D, I just love the show.

* * *

" You so like him" Numbah 21 said as she and numbah five came out of her room.

"no Abby don't"

"yes!, your in love with him" said numbah 21, she said this so loud that every one in the tree house can hear, she even said this when Nigel came around, saying "who's in love with who?"

"NO ONE" Abby said with bugged eyes crossing her hands

"o.k, well can anyone take to my room, i can't find it" said numbah one

"I'll take you Nigel, Abby, to get to the t.v room, you have to go down this hall way, down the slide, and your there." said numbah

she was down the hall already where the slide was at and she felt a push, when she went down she looked up and saw a girl's shirt that had the colors blue and purple.

she started to climb up but the slide was waxed, so she couldn't go back she was in a ball pit full of colors. to get out she had to swim to the edge, she finally got to the edge and numbah 21.5 was in her face. it was so awkward numbah 21.5 making a kissy face. she was so disgusted, once again she leaned back and punch in the eye. only thing this time was that he have two black eyes. As he fell on the floor she hopped out of the ball pit.

(time 9:30pm)

she then sat on the love seat and started to think about numbah one. she looked at her Ceil phone and started to think, she pick up her and looked at the picture and it was her and Nigel. she smiled and called him:

Ring, ring

_yes_

hey Nigel, this is Abby

_hi_

do you want to go out to night

_yeah,where you want to go_

Abby ain't tell'n ya

_okay, so where am i meeting you? _

well, we can meet at my room

_see you in 15 _

_bye_

see ya

when that call was over she felt something on her cheek. it was wet and felt like lips, she looked over and saw it was numabah 21.5, she looked at him, got up held his shoulders and kneed him in his dick. than she push him on the floor and she spit on hisss face, than she said," leave numbah 5 the fuck a lone, Numbah five have no business with you so leave her alone, she already likes someone.

she then went to her room to change.

when she heard a knock on her door it wasn't numbah one but numbah 29, who was trying to hit her, (thanks to her sister)Abby duged every hit Numbah 29 through. when she got her chance she through a quick, hard grab to her nose. this made her fall to the floor. the she sat next to her and ask: _what the fuck is your problem?_

"well one, numbah 21.5 likes you and not me, and two you just punched me in the nose."said numbah 29

"okay, well, numbah five loathe numbah 21.5, so you can have him, and two you needed a punch in your damn nose. Shit, now get the fuck out of this room, numbah five is going out to night."said numbah 5

"is that why you look so nice" said numbah 29

"yeah, ya need to get some thing for ya nose" said numbah five

"okay, i'm leaving now"said numbah 29

_10 minutes later_

as numbah five opened the door she saw numbah one. they was face to face, she was actuality the same height has Nigel, so it was eyes to shades, nose to nose, and mouth to mouth ( 5 inches apart). numbah one stepped back so that he can give her room, he look at her with a deep red blush. she was wearing palazzos with a tight blue top that had a heart shape top with black out lining and it sparkled , and instead of her golden ear rings she wore silver but she wasn't wearing her hat she also had a jacket since it was chilly outside.

then she looked at numbah one and he was handsome. like always he wore his glasses, and he wore black pants, along with a red shirt that had a black design on the bottom, and a black jacket with red stitching.

"Ready" abby said

"yeah where are we going?" nigel said

"Abby ain't tell'n, didn't she tell you that already"said abby

"okay than can you tell me where it's at?"

"okay, it's in time square"

* * *

**please read more and review**


	9. jazz

I own nothing of k.n.d I just love the show

* * *

"to time square."

"how are we getting there Abby?"

"well you and Abby is walking." said Abby

when they walked out it was chilly. as they walked they talked, about stuff, silly stuff that made each other laugh in little ways. like "you remember the Christmas party last year" or " do you know happen the last mission we all took together that one time."

when they got to where numbah five said she wanted to go to, numbah one was surprised. the restaurant was owned by her aunt's step son. they was really close so they can eat free, they just had to pay the waiter. the name of the restaurant was Junior's.

when they walked in, the surrounding was so nice. it was warm and lively. they was seated next to the window. when the waiter came it was Maurice ( also known as numbah nine and a very good friend to all in sector v) they was both surprise, to see each other, he was trying to get money for collage and she was on a date with her best friend. they took each others numbers and facebook's at the end of that you can truly see that Numbah one was very annoyed by this. when Maurice saw his face he let them alone, by saying

"later call if you need any your date goes well, Abby" as he said this he had laughter in his voice seeing them both blushing, knowing that the other didn't think it in that way, when they really did.

when he left the conversation didn't start back up, which made it awkward.

Maurice was looking at around them from around the corner and thought, MUSIC

Abby looked up and saw how Nigel was staring out the window. she put her hand under his chin and stared into his glasses, doing this she leaded in. this was interrupted by a big jazz band.

she looked up then she groaned, roll her eyes and sat back in to her seat.

even though most couldn't see it, numbah one was stunned by what happen


	10. kisses

i don't own any that involves kids next door, i just love the show.

* * *

He called for Maurice, he wanted the band to lower the music. when he call him over he asked for spaghetti and for the band to lower the music down.

he looked at Abby still with shock in his eyes.

she was feeling an unwanted stare and looked at Nigel, she can tell that he quickly looked away.

she blushed and watched the band. they then started to play slow music. when they started this she saw Maurice bring a order of spaghetti. she questioned why he had only one plate, he came over he placed the plate down. as Maurice ran away the light went out. he came back and said sorry for the lights, as he set four candles around them. as she looked up from the candles she looked at Maurice with two thumbs up.

she smiled and he smiled,they both had forks so they wasn't eating with there hands. she started to eat, they both notice that the noodles were super long, she was slurping noodle, and he was slurping a noodle, and the noodle was coming to one long noodle. when they got closer and closer, the noodle was cut by a large pair a scissors . she looked up and saw numbah 21.5.

"what did numbah five said bout leaving her the fuck alone, i will never love you, when numbah five sees your face it makes her ill, i will never like you in the way you like me, numbah 29 loves you, she has a wall all about you." yelled numbah five

she was so angry that numbah 21.5 actually ran away

he came around the table and took her hand. he took her out side, and she started to shiver he took off his jacket and gave it to her.

their next stop was to a cafe to get some hot chocolate. as they walked he had his arm around her wast. she really didn't mind because she knew that he was really cold. when they got there the place was pack. he ordered the drinks as Abby waited out side.

when Nigel came back out he started to shiver. she gave him back his jacket but he knew that she would be cold. she didn't feel like fighting so what she did was wrap the jacket around him and hugged him, so now both of them was warm, do to the fact that they were both in his jacket and they were hugging.

they called their number and she got their drinks. they slowly drunk their hot chocolates and walked back to the tree house.

they got to the tree house and they went to Abby's door. before he left she grabbed his collar and kissed him on the cheek and went in to her room.

* * *

**please review!**


	11. dare

i own nothing of k.n.d, just love the show =)

* * *

"so how was your date?" said numbah 21

"one: it wasn't a date-date, it was a friendly date, just between two friends

two: it was pretty cool" said numbah five

"what ever you say" she said with a sly look

" well numbah five don't want to talk about this, good night" numbah five said as she went to the bathroom to change in to her pj's.

"have sweet dreams about Nigel !" yelled/sung by numbah 21

_ the next day_

she walked out of her room to see numbah 21.5 and numbah 29 was on the floor making out. she tried to hop over them so that she can get to the slide, but she couldn't do it. she tried to talk to them and reason but that didn't work. so what she did was rolled her eyes, pulled her hat over her eyes and walk the other way. when she did this she saw numbah 21.

"so new things with my brother uh?" said numbah 21

"YES! numbah five is free from him and able to do what ever she want to do with anyone she likes" said with glee from numbah five

"yeah, your able to do what ever you want to do with anyone you like, like _numbah one_" numbah 21 said with a smirk and a teasing tone in her voice

"yeah you know what numbah five is going to do?" said by numbah five

"what?" questioned numbah 21

All numbah five did was take her hat, pull it down and walked away. numbah 21 ran up to her and said sorry. she also asked if she would like to have a sleep over, here. she said okay but it was only for one night for her, since she was going away with Nigel on their last stop before he went to England.

when they got to the kitchen Abby saw him and gave him a wave along with smile.

_latter that day_

it was now eight pm and there was only four girls at the party not including Abby. there was Numbah 21, numbah 29 numbah 362, and numbah 3 (Abby too). when they got there they all had on their pj's. numbah 21 had on a long green night gown and so did numbah 3, but numbah three was wearing over sized light green slippers . numbah 29 had on a pair of blue pants and a long purple shirt. numbah 3_62 _just had on light blue pants with a white tee shirt . numbah five had a rob on with boy shorts and a blue tee shirt_._

they started to eat some pop corn and listen to music. they started to listen to some music when numbah 21 started to scream out that the music was whack. numbah 21 said that they should play some games and the first one she said was truth or dare. so the first one to ask was numbah 362_. _she asked numbah 21, truth or dare. numbah 21 said truth, so numbah 362 asked " have you ever kissed Maurice" numbah 21 said with a sly smile "_no"_

numbah 21 asked numbah five, truth or dare. numbah five picked dare and numbah 21 said " i dare you to play seven minutes in haven with numbah one" the room then got quiet. she looked at her and shook her head no, while numbah 21 nodded yes.

numbah 21 called numbah one to come, she asked if he can get a game in the closet from them. he came over, went in to the closet and they pushed him in,( they did this when numbah five went to the bathroom) when she came back, all the girls tackled her and draged her in to the closet.

"in seven minutes i'll unlock the door" numbah 21 said.

* * *

**what's going to happen next time? please read more. if you are reading please respond.**


	12. seven minutes in heaven

i love the show, sadly i have nothing that involves K.N.D( **this show rocks)**

**

* * *

**_in the closet_

"Abby" said Nigel

_"yeah"said Abby  
_

"can you get off of my leg"said Nigel who was in pain

_"sorry" Abby__ said_

"so why are we in the closet"questioned Nigel

"it's because of numbah 21" explained Abby

"well I'm just going to leave, bye Abby" stated by Nigel

"the door isn't going to open" sighed Abby

Nigel continued to try to open the door anyway. he pulled and pulled but it didn't work so he just fell down to the grown, across from abby. she looked at him and rolled her eyes saying "Abby told you so".

"what ever, so why are we in here?" said Nigel

"well, there's this game named seven minutes in heaven" said by a blushing Abby

"okay, how do you play?" questioned Nigel

"you need a closet, and a boy and a girl."said by a blushing Abby

"okay, what does the boy and g... wait, you mean, uh, well. " said by nigel who was now blushing, hard, thinking if abby really wanted to play this game they would no longer be friends

"yeah, well, we need to get out of here" still with a blush on her face

"okay what we need to do is kick the door down and run" Abby said in a hush tone, so that the girls out side the door wouldn't hear them.

"on three, we kick,

one...

two...

three!"

* * *

**that's it for now please respond if your reading**


	13. lets get out of here

this show rocks, i don't own anything that involves Code Name:Kids Next Door. i just love the show a lot

(if any one has Cartoon Network on their t.v's and lives on the east cost you can watch Code name kids next door at 4:00)

* * *

One

Two

Three !

Both numbah one and five kicked the door of the closet so that they can get out of the closet. when they kicked the door opened and Abby fell on Nigel and numbah 21 started to say "OOOOOOO"

she got off of Nigel, and help him up, she then went to the coffee cafe/club in the tree house.

when she got there, the music was loud but enjoyable to her, there was also flashing lights that hit all areas of the room but a coiner . she sat in a big fussy yellow chair. this chair was some what close to a bean bag chair. when Abby looked around to see if anyone can help her, there was this big remote control that was labeled, "T.H.E. W.A.I.T.E.R.". when she looked at it, it had buttons that had:_ coffee,__ Iced coffee__ ,__Cappuccino, Latte, __Frappe. Espresso, __Mocha__,__hot chocolate__, and __Hammerhead_

she looked at _hammerhead_ and wondered what hammerhead was, so what she did was get her usually because she didn't want to chance it with that hammerhead. ten minutes latter and she got her drink, she looked at it, and it was in a white mug, that had fluffy marshmallows in side it. the drink it self was darker that the hot chocolate drinks she ever had before.

she put her lips on it and began to drink. when she drunk it, it was the sweetest thing she ever drank, it was all chocolaty. when she looked up she saw Nigel, she look at him with a smile and then her vision went in to blur

she saw an image run towards her but she blacked out.

* * *

please respond =)


	14. ER

i love watching K.N.D, I love writing about K.N.D, i love reading K.N.D stories here on , but i don't own this show

* * *

Please wake up

please wake up

this is all she heard. she was still asleep, but she heard his voice. it was like a guide to the real world and out of dream land. she opened her eyes slowly and saw a figure that was a palely white with black on it , under that white image was something that was red and looked as if it was soft, she did feel a touch of warmth on her hand that reminded her of many things that made her happy.

she completely opened her eyes and saw Nigel's smiling face. she tilted her head so that she can look at him and saw that he was holding her hand. she came over with a small blush, she didn't want that touch to go away. it was the only warmth that was provided for her.

Abby now was getting more observant, she saw that she was in a white bed that was surrounded by _get well _balloons and teddy bears. mostly the room was white, there was one window and there was only two people in room. Abby tried to sit up and asked why she was in this room. he sighed and started to talk,

_flash back_

___"Hi Abby" she waved to me and she took a sip of her drink and she started to fall in her seat. she looked as if she was fainting. i ran as fast as i can to help her. she looked so damage, i picked her up in my arms and started to rush her to the ER in the tree house. i looked down at her and she looked so helpless but so beautiful, she didn't seem like she was sleeping, she was just laying in my arms, eyes closed , and arms crossed._

___when i got to the ER they took her. they just took her lifeless body away, they took my best friend. but i knew she was going to be okay. only because she is a fighter. _

___ten minutes later and the nurses said that she was going to be okay, i was so happy to know that she was fine, she then told me that only at this visiting time can family and close close friends(_boy friends, girl friends, husband, wife, so on___)_ can only see the patients , i _thought that i couldn't get in but i said that i was Abby's boy friend. she told me the room she was in, when i got there she was still sleeping, i smiled at her beauty and held her hand and hoped that the nurse wasn't lying to me and that she would wake up, _

_end of flash back_

"Nigel"

"yes"

"thank you" she got enough strength to get up and hug him. If she was looking at him she would have seen a large red blush across his face. he was actually surprised by her action. she looked at him with a warm smile and stayed in his arms until the nurse came in and interrupt the moment. who said "okay you two love birds, your girl friend has to get some sleep,she can leave tomorrow morning." he smiled at her and didn't want to leave her side. he knew that he had to get their stuff and put it in the car/plane. he said that he had to leave, but he was going to be there when she wakes up.

that morning she woke up by the sun, and surly Nigel was there. he was sitting in one of the chairs asleep. Abby got out of her bed and looked at Nigel, she took off his glasses and kissed his nose. she put the glasses back on and went to the bath room to change in to some real clothes.

when she got out Nigel was up. she place the clothes she was wearing before folded on the bed and her Nigel went to the car/plane.

* * *

sorry that update took so long but now it's up, please review


	15. day six, Paris France

this is almost done, i hope you guys enjoyed this story. i own nothing of knd

* * *

Before they left they said their good byes, Abby huge numbah 21, and she wink at her saying "i hope it works out between you two"she smiled and gave her one last huge.

they got on the plane/car and flue away from sector N.y. she looked out the window in the driver seat to see little hands waving back and forth . Numbah five soon then look i the back to see numbah one still sleeping. she smiled and put the plane/car on auto polite. she walk to him put her arms around her next and sat on hi. she then put his arms around her and fell asleep just like that.

it was now the after noon when the plane woke numbah one who had numbah five in his arms. he looked at her with a questionable look. that's when the plane stopped and announce that they were now in Paris France. when he looked through the window he didn't see a big tree house that said T.N.D but it was the Eiffel tower. he looked an wonder but it was too late to get up and change when the plane/car stopped and a landing board appear and kids greeting them as they landed .

he tapped numbah five, she woke up to see numbah one. As he pointed to the window and she got off of him. she looked at him and she said that sector F is located in the Eiffel tower. she walked out of the car/plane greeted every one. she looked at Nigel who was trying to fix himself before he step out to greeted every one.

she looked at them and there greet each and every one of them. they showed her to her room which was on the also showed Nigel his room.

when she went to her room she saw that she had a balcony. there was one bed, the floor was wooden and the room walls was a shade of blue. she looked around and there was only one window other than the window leading to the balcony. she looked out the window thinking about Nigel, that he was going to be gone. well for a couple of months. she looked sad if you seen her, but then she heard a knock on the door, it was Nigel. he was wondering if she might have seem his room.

she said she have. Abby said that she can take him there. she lead him to his room and it was like Abby's room. it looked just the same. he said thank you and she went to her room.

it was getting darker and darker each time she blinked. she couldn't believe how dark it was getting, she went to get her head phones so that she can listen to some tones while she watch every thing from above.

* * *

that's it for now, next is the last chapter please review


	16. the kiss

this is the last chapter, i own nothing of K.N.D

* * *

it was getting darker and darker each time she blinked. she couldn't believe how dark it was getting, she went to get her head phones so that she can listen to some tones while she watch every thing from above.

Nigel looked at her from her open door, she was leaning on the railing bobbing her head up and down. he knocked on her door but she couldn't hear him, he walked in and went to her. he tapped her on her shoulder and smile. she at him started to lean on the railing too when she looked at him.

it wasn't a look that said get away but a look that said come here.

she continued to look at him in that way, but he didn't get it, so what she did was put her hands around his next and him in surprise with eyed eyes was kissed by his best. he was never kissed before like that. he put his hand around her waist and kissed her.

* * *

that's it that was the last chapter please read more stories as they come out.


End file.
